


Redemption

by RosieManning



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieManning/pseuds/RosieManning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written between 5a and 5b but still fits with Canon.  Sort of a post Dark One and general angst of the season fic, because I think the fandom needs it. This little scenario popped into my head after Killian mentioned the reason he wears all those rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I started this way back during 5a but I felt the push to finish it and get it up now thanks to all the angst happening in the underworld. This is my first fic for OUAT and my first work on this site so bear with me guys and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Slowly, and with tender surety, Emma raised his right hand in her own. She was silent as her deft fingers moved over his, inspecting the angry red cuts on his palm. He felt the tips of her fingers graze over the hateful silver rings that adorned his hand, and he swallowed down the lump of self loathing that rose in his throat. 

 

Her brow furrowed with determination, and she slowly began to ease the largest ring from his forefinger. When she had worked it free, she carefully and deliberately set it on the desk beside him. Then she raised his hand to her lips, and placed a soft kiss to where the ring had sat moments before. His breath caught with the contact, and he felt tears prick painfully at the corner of his eyes.  She repeated the action with each finger, and each ring. With every soft brush of her hands against his, every touch of her lips on his skin redemption washed over him, and warmth spread through him, banishing any lingering tendrils of the darkness still clinging to his soul.

 

When the last ring was removed, she bent her head again and placed a final kiss on his injured palm. 

 

His tears fell freely now, and he felt hers hot on his skin. 

 

"Swan, I-" He choked on the heavy grief surrounding them, and let out a quiet sob. 

 

She glanced up at him then, and all apologies died on his lips. 

 

Her hair fell in the familiar soft waves around her face; all the harshness and severity of her appearance as the dark one had melted away to reveal his Emma underneath. Soft and gentle and warm. 

 

Seeing her like this, after so long being wrapped in the darkness, still knocked Killian back with relief and sorrow and joy and horror. Horror at what she had done, and what he had done, what he had  _said,_ joyat seeing her again, relief that they had both finally, finally banished the darkness. 

 

Sorrow that their happy ending seemed now, nothing more than a distant, wistful memory. 

 

She was still staring at him, tear tracks on her cheeks, green eyes full of ... Some emotion both familiar and alien to him all at once, delivering another crushing blow to his already battered heart that he just couldn't read her like he used to. 

 

"I love you," her voice was quiet, but firm. Those three words filled the cabin, and wrapped around him like a caress and with the whispered statement, he recognised the emotion in her eyes. Love. 

 

"Every time I've said those words, it was a goodbye. I wanted ... I wanted to say them without weight, without fear, without thinking I'll never see you again."

 

She lifted his hand again, to cradle it between both of hers. 

 

"You told me the story behind each of those rings, you told me why you wear them, to remind yourself that no sin can go unforgiven when someone loves you. You said those words as a Dark One, Killian. I took your memories, but I didn't interfere with the way you felt. You believed that you were worthy of redemption and of love, even then when the darkness lay claim to your soul. Well, I love you, and I forgive every sin, every act of darkness you have ever committed. Can you forgive mine?" 

 

With a groan, he surged forward and captured her lips with his own. He held her face tenderly, between hand and hook, twisting soft strands of her golden hair between his fingers. 

 

"I forgive you, Swan. I will always forgive you." 

 

Her face was inches from his, as she gazed at him with watery eyes, and the look of hope, and of adoration in them, had his blood humming with exultation. 

 

Deliberately, and with less ferocity, he closed the gap between them again, and lightly touched his lips to hers. 

 

"I love you, Emma." He breathed the words against her skin, before kissing her again. Returning the favour in kind, ghosting redemption across the plains of her face.

 

"I love you." Another kiss. 

 

"I love you." And so it went, he repeated the phrase over and over before sealing it with a kiss. He supposed this was their way, she always better with action, and he with words. 

 

And he knew that this was by no means the end of it, so much hurt and betrayal had passed between them, he wasn't sure if they could pick up from where they left off, all those weeks ago, when she sacrificed herself in the street. 

 

None of that held much consequence to him right now, however, with Emma in his arms. No matter how difficult rebuilding what they had would be, Killian was ready and willing to fight for it. 

 

After all, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets. And this pirate was more than ready to finally, _finally_ deserve the happy ending that Emma Swan was offering him. 

 

He pulled back from his reverent ministrations, long enough only to whisper, "Here's to our white picket fence life, love." 

 

Before placing his mouth back over hers, and feeling her smile against his lips. 

 


End file.
